


Too Late

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU 2x19, Angst, Canon Divergence, Chapter 1, Kara being angry, Major character death - Freeform, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Maggie and Kara gets to the Water-filled cage and Rick Malverne was one step more sadistic than they were ready for.Alex dies, this fic and the following chapters are going to deal with the aftermath





	1. Chapter 1

Kara lifts the garage door of the warehouse, almost in a panic, rushing forward and followed by Maggie, at the back of the storage area, they found a strange glassed cage, light emanating from it, Alex Danvers floating inside, struggling with her breathing. Kara rushes forward and punches the glass with calculated strength, thoughtful, not to shatter the glass and hurt her sister with the shards. 

The glass doesn’t break, at all, it doesn’t crack. Kara panics and immediately throws another punch. The glass only wobbles and the panics sets in deeper into her bone, she lets out a scream, her eyes glow and she smash several punch, without holding back, into the window causing it to crack and shatter in small part. 

A buzzing sound is heard, Maggie screams something about getting away and then there is a terrible flash of light from the tank, the lights gone out. The shock is enough to send Kara stumbling back and wheeze for air on the ground as it disperse, the shock is enough to short circuit the industrial area in which they find themselves. Alex slides out of the tank in the complete dark, lifeless and burnt. 

Maggie doesn’t want to put it together, but she makes sense of the situation quicker than her heart can handle, right now, she hates being a detective. She panics and tries to find Alex with her flashlight and she gasp, covers her mouth and start incoherently begging Kara or anyone that can hear them.”Kara, kara please, get her to the DEO ...fly her there, please, try something please.” 

Kara struggle to get up and rush to her sister’s side, she is afraid, scared, she can’t work up the courage to use her x-ray vision to look at her sister’s vital signs, when she hears Maggie’s panicked requests, she rushes forward and grabs Alex’s unconscious body and she rushes out as fast as she possibly can, causing a sonic boom when she gets flying. 

Supergirl crashes the window with Alex in her arms and she kicks whatever glass and wall are in her way to get her sister to the med bay, she sets her down in the bed and quickly stumble out of the room, tears rushing forward, her body wracked with pain from the shock. 

J’onn rushes out of the command area and goes to tend to Kara himself, her burns and her body temperature lower that they should, he spends some times just tending her wounds, quiet. He doesn’t talk, he doesn’t dare to look inside of her mind, afraid to look the truth in the face, he simply cares for his daughter at the moment, letting the medical experts do their job. 

Winn is panicking at his desk, he knows already, he knows Kara would not crash through the building for no reasons, but Winn knows how to handle himself when he’s panicked, he busies himself. “Agent Vasquez, can you move Malverne to a secure area before she recovers ?” he ask in the private comm channel and she does. 

Winn is cracking when his phone buzzes and it’s Maggie’s name on the screen, but he picks up, because if he’s a wreck, Maggie is going to be ten times worse and damnit, he likes Maggie. So he picks up the phone. In a very shaky voice. “hey” 

“I just need someone to pick me up Winn” Maggie sounds almost serene, calm, almost. there is this little vibration in her voice. the nerves slowly grating through the stone facade she has put up for herself. 

“James ok?” Because that’s all Winn can say without just starting to crumble, he already is checking availability for ot her transport, in case they’re needed. Maggie mumble something about it being okay. Winn immediatel Dial James. 

“James, pick up Maggie from the industrial area, down National street west and corner of Fargo and the 22nd” He explain with a shaky voice. 

“What’s the matter? ” James can tell Winn is not okay so he presses on when only harsh breathing and silence meets his questions “Come on, What’s happening man?” 

“James, if I tell you I’m going to crack and I need to be a wall right now, please man, just get Maggie and make sure she doesn’t do stupid shit.” he tried to sound angry, but failed, but his demand made it through and James decided to go, he did not know, he did not guess, he simply assumed a breakup for the moment. 

Winn watches as Susan Vasquez leads the group of agent and Malverne to the deeper levels, to keep him safe from Supergirl. She looks abjectly angry at the monster they’re protecting. From the corner of his eyes, he catches as a few doctors hurriedly leaving the medbay. They’re afraid, panicking, rushing for the exit. He watches as J’onn walks down from the Med Bay area and head toward him, when J’onn reaches him, Winn shake his head. 

“I don’t want to hear it.” 

“What?” J’onn has his best DEO director looks on his face, staring at Winn, not wanting to get into a shouting match right now, he lets Winn talk. 

“Nothing of what you have to say right now is something I want to hear.” Winn stared at his computer screen, his tracker showing James approaching the premises where Maggie is. J’onn is looking as well, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“I won’t say it then.” he squeeze his shoulder and shake his head.

There’s a flash of light at the back of the med bay and Winn immediately presses the buttons to activate the emergency protocols. A droning voice announce an evacuation order for all agents. Vasquez immediately replies with her refusal to leave, Winn just locks her inside of the lower floor with the prisoner. 

The walls of the building starts shaking, trembling. To most people the uncontrolled power of Kara Zor-El was a terrifying sight, Winn already knew exactly what she could do and held no fear of the shock waves, not for now. No, his fear were for anyone else caught in this.

J’onn looks to Winn. “You should get out, I’ll try and stop her.” he sounds resigned

Winn shakes his head. “You won’t, you should go and tell Eliza.” J’onn is about to say something when Winn screams at him.

“GET OUT! No one has to fight Kara today! If you stay, she will fight you and you will lose. If I stand up to her, she is going to give me a chance, since I can’t fight back, now leave.” Winn shoves him and J’onn slowly walks, going to help a few agents get out from a safer route as the rumbling grew from disturbing to terrifying.

That’s when Supergirl flies out of the Med bay, floating down in front of the command center, staring at Winn, she spells out her question. “Where. is. Malverne?” she points a shaking hand to the carnage around the medbay “Tell me now, or this is over.” She has tears in her eyes, they’re pouring, the hair is wild and she is shaking, trembling, vibrating with anger, pain and she is looking at Winn with her demand in her every cell of her being

He stand up and looks to her, his own tears un-hidden. “I am already mourning Alex, Kara, please don’t make me mourn Supergirl too. You know I can’t tell you where he is, because we both know what would happen.” Kara winces at the words, but her angers only swells and her heat vision flashes, burning half of the screens at the back wall. “TELL ME!”

Winn closes his eyes and punch his desk. “I said no! I know you’re mad, I know you want to hurt and kill him, but it’s not right and you know that” 

Kara lands on the ground before the desk and she smashes her fist through his screen and throw that away. “Winn, please, I can’t let him get away with this” the pain in her chest searing, her mind a haze of heat and hate, her body tense to the limit and she takes a deep breath 

“Kara, I can’t.” he repeated “I know, okay, you can hate me for it as much as you want, Kara, but please, don’t make me” he was starting to be scared that Malverne had really killed two people he knew best. He looked to Kara “I’m sorry I lied to you Kara, about helping James, I’m sorry about having been a crappy friend lately” He took a deep breath and shakes “But right now, I can’t be better a friend than to try to trick you into the training room”

Kara laughs a little bit, through her tears and shake her head. “what’s in the training room?” she asked, voice trembling, controlling her anger, her pain as much as she could, she knew she couldn’t keep even that going for long, her hatred was boiling. 

“Not Malverne and new tech J’onn and I has been meaning to show you.” Winn started walking to the training room, Kara followed, slowly the pain took over the anger, tears flow down her eyes and drenching her face. Winn opened the door and pointed to it. Kara walked in, going to investigate, halfheartedly. 

Winn locked the door behind her and turned the room’s purpose on... instead of green light, the room turned Red. “We removed the Kryptonite and made red sun lamps” Winn said through the comm, then left the door, heading to exit the building too.


	2. Another kind of rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets to Maggie to pick her up after Winn asked him to. Things get tense and physical.

Maggie had been alone for about an hour now, her phone had buzzed once, she hadn’t bothered to check, she sat in the puddle of water, her body starting to shiver from the cold, from the shock. Her throat was dry and her eyes swollen with tears, in her lap was Alex’s gun, a dim blue light reflecting off the wetness of her face. She heard the engine outside, grabbing the gun as a reflex and pointing it toward the door from which she entered. 

James had no idea, all Winn had asked him to do was pick up Maggie from this place, his man-in-the-van hadn’t responded to any text or call since then, neither did Kara, Alex or Maggie. So when he turns the engine of the van off, slips out into the night and calls out for Maggie, he isn’t surprised that there is no answer. He’s starting to worry about more than a breakup, he runs into the opened garage door, further into the warehouse. 

She fires as soon as there is motion in her sight, the blue blast strikes at the wall right beside James, then a few other shots vaguely directed at the dodging blur at the corner of her vision. This makes her stand and grip the gun with two hands. “Get away from me!” she fires a few more shots, almost just to cover how weak her demand is. 

James isn’t in his guardian suit, he’s wearing his pale blue shirt from the day, black slacks and shined shoes, not quite the hero get up. “Maggie, it’s James, stop firing” he shouts, a bit afraid for his safety, but more so for Maggie’s sake, he didn’t get a good look on her before he had to take cover. “Come on Dimples, I have no clue what happened tonight, okay? I’m here to help you and pick you up, that’s all” 

Maggie doesn’t realize what James said the first time, and she keeps firing where the covering crates are, making them shake, making them cave in somewhat. The gun is getting fairly hot in her hand and it helps her. She lower the gun as she retreats deeper into the warehouse, on instinct, when she reaches her own cover, a container full of construction materials, James voice hits her and she lower herself closer to the ground. “J-james, please...” she barely manages above a whisper. 

He doesn’t hear the plea, she’s too far, his ears are still ringing from the shots almost hitting him, bouncing off the cover he’s hiding behind. The moment of peace allows him to peek around the corner, Maggie’s gone further and he follows, carefully, slowly. Taking cover behind a few trash cans, when he’s a bit deeper, he calls out. “Maggie, I don’t know what happened, I’m just here to help” 

This times Maggie hears James and she hesitate nonetheless, she looks at the gun in her hands, the heat roiling off of it, the blue light, the gentle weight of the energy weapon. She drops the weapon around the corner and slides it toward James’ voice. “I surrender” she said, falling flat on her ass against the container and she tries to breathe to calm herself. 

James heard, leaving his cover, he steps right over the gun and turns the corner where the woman is slumped against the container, staring straight ahead, her face wet, her pants damp and her hands shaking hard. He sits on the other side, quietly and looks to her. “How can I help?” is all he ask, because anything he might be curious about can wait right now, Maggie is obviously in shock and is nearing hypothermia, so he has to play safe. 

“Shoot me” Maggie said, almost without thinking, James wince and after a bit, even Maggie does, lowering her head in shame, in despair. She’s shaking harder, the more she tries to stop herself, the worst it gets. 

“Will you let me take you in the van, warm you up and take you back to Alex’s place?” He asked, as soft as he can make his voice, as gentle as he can be, looking at her. Hoping this could be the help she needs, but her reactions informs him about the gravity of the situation. 

“NO!” she recoils a bit from him, looking abjectly terrified of the idea, her eyes shining with tears and fears, she is trying to reach for the gun, but she threw it too far.

James notices the gesture and immediately understand what she’s trying to do, he moves closer and pulls her against him. He can feel how cold she is, he can feel the shivers rocking every inches of her body, he braces for the punches, he braces for the screams and the accusation, but he will not let her grab the gun. But he couldn’t prepare for what Maggie actually did. 

She started bawling her eyes out, buryign herself into his chest and barely moving otherwise. “she’s gone...” she wracks with pain as the words somehow mange out of her throat. “She’s gone” and she repeats it, hammering the words against James chest. 

And hammer they do, into his heart and into his mind, James understand what Maggie means, what she put together from what happened. He picks her up from the ground, holding his tears in, only stopping to retrieve the gun on the way to the van. Once they reach it, James set down Maggie in Winn’s seat at the back, wrapping a warm blanket around her. He closes the door to shield them from the outside world. “Where do you want to go?” he asks, waiting for her answer. 

“The bar, I want a drink” she said, her face contorting with pain, her lips trembling, tightening the blanket around her shoulders and shaking still. “and food.” and Alex, but she doesn’t speak that out, not yet, she’s just not able to. 

“Okay” he doesn’t object, because right now, he needs a drink too, he needs to feel other people alive too and he needs to keep Maggie opened up. He gives her no less than three bottle of water, asking her to drink them on the way to the bar, then he goes to sit behind the wheel, sending a text to Winn. 

::Hey bro, I got Maggie, going to the bar, what happened ?:: 

No answer but a thumbs up and a thanks from Winn. This was going to be one hell of a long night for him and Maggie and if he had guessed right, for absolutely everyone else. He looked through his news feed, several reports of tremors in National City, news of an highly professional assault to a jail, stopped by supergirl earlier in the evening. 

Maggie walked into the drivers’ cabin and sat in the passenger’s seat, the blanket still wrapped around her and she stared out the window, breathing deeply, tears running down her face, shaking her head softly through the trip. Once they had reached the bar, James was about to get out of the van but she stopped him with a hand on his arm. “Stay” her voice broken and he nods, remaining by her side, quietly.


End file.
